Kwame Import/Export
After an informational meeting with Harnen Poole of the Oppara Constabulary, and a brief, spell-enhanced interrogation of the surviving burglar from Czachser Elias' apartment, the 13C decided to take a look at Kwame Import/Export. They approached the building that evening, finding it still open for business well after sunset. Kalissa entered the store under the guise of a customer, and purchased two items of dubious quality, ostensibly for her animal companion. Kalissa did not notice anything inside that was particularly corroborative of the burglar's statement; however she did notice (a) a serviceable military-style mace located behind the main counter, and (b) a small, kepi-style hat, made of leather, covered with runes, and much like the ones discovered in the possession of the burglars. Kalissa reported her findings back to her colleagues, and they decided to enter the establishment and interrogate Kwame. Utilizing an unconventional tactic, Balthazar bodily threw Aerrick onto the subject, where he delivered a Shocking Grasp and then grappled the now-wounded Kwame. Balthazar disarmed the subject and demanded he cease struggling. The subject complied, was rendered prone, and was physically and verbally immobilized. A brief interrogation was conducted on the subject Kwame, who denied any knowledge of the burglars and declared that he was the only person inside the building. A Detect Magic check determined that the subject's mace, and the small hat, were ensorcelled. A quick search of the area behind the counter also revealed the presence of a trap door, hidden underneath a rug immediately behind the counter. Kwame professed no knowledge of the trapdoor or what lay beneath. The 13C opened the trapdoor and proceeded below, with Kalissa remaining behind to guard the now-bound Kwame. Those who descended found the way lit by standard torches, belying Kwame's earlier statement. On the far side of a door, a sort of ceremonial chamber was discovered. It contained (a) decorations and ritualistic objects, including a large number of drums, (b) several undead-like creatures of unknown provenance, who seemed to have been alerted previously to the presence of the 13C, and © a large, buried containment vessel, with a similarly large winch-driven lid, within which a creature was kept. The undead creatures attacked almost immediately; they were aided by the appearance of a large mist, which was almost certainly magically derived. The 13C dispatched the creatures, but as they did so the larger creature within the containment vessel attempted to forcibly raise the lid and escape its confinement. The 13C, specifically Grunyar and Balthazar, endeavored to keep the large creature confined, and in their efforts rendered the winch mechanism inoperable. The large creature in the containment vessel continued to batter the lid structure in an attempt to escape; it is possible that, even with the winch mechanism broken, the creature's size and strength will be sufficient to bypass the lid and escape into the chamber. The large creature is described as being approximately 12 feet tall, of amorphous shape (possibly a fluid or a partial fluid), and containing several humanoid faces, who emit a loud keening noise that is painful to the ear and debilitating to one's concentration. The creature gives every indication of being very strong and quite agile, as well as malevolently inclined. It is the belief of those present that the creature is "the emissary" that the burglar mentioned during his interrogation earlier that day.